


Он загонит тебя и сожрёт заживо…

by bobryatinka



Category: Merlin (TV), Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-10
Updated: 2015-01-10
Packaged: 2018-03-07 00:26:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3153980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobryatinka/pseuds/bobryatinka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>если Артур сам не неведомая хрень, то неведомая хрень с Артуром приключилась.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Он загонит тебя и сожрёт заживо…

**Author's Note:**

> Merlin Secret Santa 2015 для алКошка

Мерлин прожил очень много лет. И последний раз у него что-то болело ещё в Камелоте. Простуда и синяки, что ему наставлял его король… Какая-то магическая дрянь, вроде бы… Стёртые коленки от имитации мытья пола… По большому счёту, все болячки от его неуклюжести. Что ещё?

А теперь у него болело сердце.   
Двадцать первый век на дворе. Почему у него не стесались ноги? Он прошёл столько километров за свою жизнь! Почему у него не отказала печень? Почему именно сердце?

Когда никаких следов волшебства у своего недомогания Мерлин не обнаружил, он отправился в больницу и прошёл независимое обследование на суперсовременных приборах. Но и они не обнаружили никаких отклонений в многовековом теле. Он уже, грешным делом, думал пойти к обычному смертному врачу.

Не успел. 

Как-то вечером у него так заболело в груди, что в глазах потемнело. Спустя какое–то время он очнулся у себя в квартире на полу в луже собственной крови, натёкшей из носа, ушей и разбитой при падении головы. Под рёбрами тяжело бухало, глаза слезились, и сложно было вздохнуть.

Он заставил себя соскрестись с пола, кое-как привёл в порядок голову и побрел к окну. Едва вдохнув свежего ночного воздуха, потянулся к магическим нитям, стелющимся над миром, привычно ухватился за них и дернул.

Артур вернулся. И он в опасности.

Мерлин бездумно вышел из дома, сел в машину и поехал куда-то. Он ехал целую ночь, а когда лампочка указывающая количество бензина замигала, свернул на ближайшую заправку, и вырубился прямо в машине на четыре часа.

Разбудил его хозяин соседней кафешки. Он долго стучал по стеклу, пока Мерлин сообразил, где он находится и что происходит. Толстый добродушный мужчина поинтересовался, всё ли у мистера в порядке и предложил ему кружку кофе с булочками.

Уже через полчаса он снова сидел за рулём, разминая одной рукой простреливающую от неудобной ночёвки шею. Большой билборд у дороги сообщил, что ему рады в Колорадо. Ещё через два часа он въехал в поселение под названием «Затерянная речка» и понял, что на месте.

Сердце болело, уже не переставая. Он вдыхал воздух крошечными глоточками и с трудом передвигался. Что с этим делать Мерлин не знал. И где искать Артура он тоже не знал.

Зато могли знать в баре. Вот где можно услышать все новости и не привлечь к себе внимание одновременно. Мерлин зашёл в задымлённое сигаретами помещение и осторожно пробрался к стойке. Под пиво он узнал, что к Земле опять летит какой-то астероид, в соседней деревне дочка фермера Джонса спуталась с помощником шерифа, (ну или помощник шерифа спутался с дочкой фермера, это как посмотреть), гризли распоясались, а у пастора отлично несутся куры. Всё это было совсем не то.

Дверь бара в очередной раз открылась, пропуская двух молодых мужчин. У одного, высокого и лохматого, были в руках какие-то бумаги и ноутбук, а у другого, кривоногого и опасного, пистолет за поясом. Не то, чтобы он сразу всем его продемонстрировал. Просто куртка так неоднозначно оттопырилась, когда он проталкивался мимо пьяного мужика.

Парни сели за тихий столик, ничего не заказав, и разложили бумаги. Глаза Мерлина вспыхнули золотом на мгновение. Он хотел их слышать.

– Итак, – начал высокий, – Блэкуотер не самое посещаемое место, редкие туристы. И всё же в апреле там пропали два человека. Их так и не нашли.

«Блэкуотер». «Чёрная вода». Это, определённо, то самое место.

– А до них?

– Тоже. В восемьдесят втором восемь человек в течение одного года. Власти свалили всё на медведей гризли. А ещё в пятьдесят девятом году. И ещё раньше, в тридцать шестом. Каждые двадцать три года. Как по расписанию. На, взгляни. Это интересно.

Тот, что пониже, отвлёкся от газетной вырезки восемьдесят второго года и взглянул на ноутбук. Мерлин незаметно сдвинулся вправо, чтобы видеть экран.

– Я скачал ролик Томми на компьютер. 

– Ну?

– Смотри сам.

На экране последовательно перещёлкивались несколько кадров.

– Ещё раз!

Лохматый запустил кусок видео заново.

– Три кадра. Доли секунды. Что-то чрезвычайно быстрое.

– Я говорил, что здесь дело нечисто! – воскликнул коротко стриженный, раздражённо ударяя второго по плечу.

– Да, – легко согласился тот. – И ещё. В пятьдесят девятом одна из жертв предполагаемого гризли выжила. Ребёнок. Он еле выбрался из леса.

– Его имя?

Высокий многозначительно поднял брови, собрал бумаги и поднялся из-за стола. Парни вышли, также тихо и незаметно, как и вошли. А Мерлину пришлось расспрашивать, что за Томми пропал и где. Барменша заверила его, что никуда он не пропадал, а пошёл в поход на кряж Блэкуотер. Просто его сестра Хейли немного сдвинулась. Он всего лишь не позвонил ей и не рассказал, как они весело проводят время.

Мерлин внимательно слушал её, кивал сочувственно, хмыкал. Его не покидала мысль, что если Артур сам не неведомая хрень, то неведомая хрень с Артуром приключилась. Если про него не говорят в деревне, значит, он пропал вместе с этим Томми, не успев толком появиться. А эти два парня точно знают, с чем имеют дело.

Он ещё с полчаса сидел и придумывал себе персонажа. Здесь, в Колорадо, его никто не примет всерьёз, если он будет ходить со своими огромными просвечивающими на солнце ушами и тонкой шеей. Здесь нужно надеть какую-нибудь личину. Например, охотника. Немолодого, опытного, осторожного. С такими здесь считаются. И Хейли легко согласилась взять его в проводники, когда он позвонил ей прямо из соседнего автомата. 

Было уже темно, когда Мерлин вышел из бара. Он устало прислонился к стене и прикрыл полыхающие золотом глаза. Он искал тех парней, распуская во все стороны нити магии. С ними надо было держать ухо востро, однозначно. Сначала он услышал голос того, что казался постарше, и зашагал в ту сторону. Парни оказались в мотеле через два поворота.

– Духам и демонам незачем отпирать дверь. Они проходят через стены.

– Значит, это что-то другое, материальное.

– «Материальное»? – насмешливо. – Ну, ты учёный…

– Отстань.

– …

– Ну что скажешь?

– Когти, огромная скорость, какое-то чудовище. Возможно, Чёрный Пёс. В любом случае, речь о реальном существе. И оно материально, а, значит, его можно убить.

Вот в чём дело. Они, оказывается, охотники на нечисть. Здорово. Проблем с ними не оберёшься. 

Выйдя из мотеля, парни подошли к машине и открыли багажник. Мерлин едва не присвистнул, когда увидел, какой под вторым дном арсенал. Самое разнообразное оружие и множество амулетов, он даже с другого конца парковки почувствовал, что в каждом из них есть капля силы. Коротко стриженный подозрительно оглянулся, и Мерлин поспешил прикрыться заклинанием невидимости на всякий случай.

– Эту Хейли нельзя туда пускать, – заявил младший.

– И что мы ей скажем? Что в лес нельзя, потому что там страшное чудище?

– Да! 

– Она ищет брата, Сэм, – ага, значит, высокого зовут Сэм. – Она не станет сидеть дома. Нет, мы пойдём с ней, и будем вместе высматривать нашего когтистого дружка.

– Нам мало поисков отца? – высокий, который Сэм, зло захлопнул багажник. – Мы теперь ещё и няньки?

Тот, что пониже, подозрительно сощурился на него.

– Что? – тут же насторожился лохматый.

– Ничего, – старший кинул ему сумку, в которую только что запихивал оружие.

Они сели в машину и уехали, как понял Мерлин, в мотель на въезде в деревню. И ему показалось, что, в общем, не так уж и плохо, если в его отряде по спасению Артура будут братья-охотники на нечисть. Это же классика. 

Коротко стриженного он решил пока называть Старший Брат.

Всю ночь Мерлин старательно ткал голема, внутри которого ему предстояло находиться всё время поисков. Он дал ему силу и некоторую изящность, припорошив щетиной, сединой и грубостью. Получился охотник хоть куда. Ближе к утру, он занялся картами и тщательно изучил их. Сердце болело, но к этому он уже привык.

Неожиданностью оказалось то, что Хейли притащила с собой младшего брата лет пятнадцати. Вот кого всем не хватало в полном опасностей лесу. Да и сама Хейли хороша. В коротеньких шортиках в лес собралась. Мерлин мысленно ругался, на чём свет стоит, но голос его был ровный, с ноткой нервозности:

– Повторяю, Бену лучше не идти, – Мерлин тщательно осмотрел своё ружьё.

– Ро-ой, – просительно тянула девушка.

– Ты наняла меня, чтобы всем было лучше. Бену лучше остаться дома.

И тут из-за поворота показалась чёрная Импала. Ну, наконец-то. Мерлин решил, что они передумали, и хотел уже идти их искать.

– Ещё двоих возьмёте? – спросил Старший Брат, выбираясь из машины.

– Вы хотите с нами? – удивилась Хейли.

– Кто это? – состроил настороженный вид Мерлин.

– Видимо, это всё, что нашлось в управлении заповедников, – ответила девушка, скептически поджав губы.

– Вы рейнджеры? – спросил он парней.

– Они самые, – спокойно соврал коротко стриженный.

– Рейнджеры в кроссовках и джинсах? – почему Хейли так скептично их оглядывала в своих тонких шортиках, Мерлин не понял. Женщина, что с неё взять.

Старший тем временем оглядел себя и так же скептично вернул:

– Извини, шорты не прихватили.

– Думаешь, это смешно? – Мерлин показательно разозлился. – Там опасно, её брат, возможно, ранен.

– Поверьте, – он остановился и многозначительно посмотрел на волшебника, – я знаю, насколько там опасно. Мы хотим помочь вам найти парня. И всё.

Ну да, парня помочь найти. Мерлин тяжело вздохнул и приказал выдвигаться. Старший охотник на нечисть не отставал от него ни на шаг, доставая нелепыми вопросами. И Мерлин уже не раз подумывал, что надо как-то менять сценарий и выкидывать к чертовой матери надоедливого придурка.

– Рой, – позвал его Старший брат в очередной раз. – Так вы охотник?

– Да, – отозвался он устало, – уже давно.

– А… Ну, и кто вам попадался?

– Горные козлы, – Мерлин выпустил крохотного невидимого единорога расчищать им путь, но не со всем единорог мог справиться, – иногда медведи.

– А скажите, – чуть обогнал его старший, насмешливо улыбаясь, – снежный человек вам не встречался?

Мерлину пришлось грубо схватить его за шиворот, останавливая.

– В чём дело, – агрессивно спросил охотник, напрягаясь.

Прямо под его ногой плясал крохотный серебристый единорог, беззвучно завывая. Мерлин невозмутимо отодвинул парня, поднял с земли палку и ткнул её кончиком в мох в то место, куда парень собирался наступить. На палке с громким лязгом захлопнулся капкан.

– Смотрите, куда идёте, рейнджер, – насмешливо усмехнулся Мерлин и пошел вместе с единорогом дальше.

– Медвежий капкан, – сообщил тот Сэму.

– У вас с собой никаких припасов, – догнала охотника девушка. 

Она дёрнула его за плечо, заставляя обернуться, и быстро затараторила: 

– Одна лишь сумка. Вы не рейнджеры. Тогда кто вы такие?

Он кивнул брату, чтобы тот увёл вперёд Бэна, дождался пока они скроются за деревьями и посмотрел на Хейли.

– Мы с Сэмом братья. Ищем своего отца. Возможно, он здесь, мы не знаем. Но мне показалось, что у нас общая цель.

– Что же вы сразу не сказали? – смутилась девушка.

– Ну… Сказал сейчас, – возмутился охотник. – Я вообще таким честным с женщинами не был… никогда… Ну, порядок?

– Да, порядок.

– И, что значит, у меня нет припасов? – парень вытянул из кармана огромный пакет эмэмдемс. Как дети, ей богу!

– Вот он, кряж Блэкуотер, – сказал Мерлин, останавливаясь на месте, которое было отмечено на картах, что он изучал накануне.

– Какие координаты? – зачем–то спросил Сэм.

– Тридцать пять тире сто одиннадцать.

– Ты слышишь? – подошёл к нему брат.

– Полная тишина.

Высший уровень опасности, что удивляться. Тварь настолько страшна, что отсюда даже насекомые смотались.

– Пойду, осмотрюсь, – лениво произнёс Мерлин, наблюдая, как нетерпеливо гарцует единорог, призывая последовать за ним.

– Один лучше не ходи, – тут же откликнулся Сэм.

– Спасибо за заботу, – как можно саркастичнее произнёс волшебник.

Старший брат безразлично вскинул брови и, когда Мерлин скрылся за деревьями, скомандовал:

– Держимся вместе.

Далеко он не ушёл. Буквально на соседней поляне обнаружилась стоянка Томми.

– Хейли, сюда! – позвал он девушку. Вся группа бросилась на его голос, сломя голову. Ну, в самом деле, ну что за лоси так носиться по лесу, где бродит чудовище! Охотники на нечисть, блин!

– О боже, – прошептала девушка, первой выскочившая на поляну.

Между деревьев стояли две изодранные палатки с потёками крови на скособоченных разорванных стенах. Лагерь был разрушен, банки раскиданы, костёр затоптан, вещи разбросаны.

– Похоже на гризли, – довольно произнёс Мерлин.

– Томми! – закричала девушка, потом сбросила рюкзак и пошла к деревьям. – Томми!

– Тише, тише, – бросился за ней Сэм. 

– Что? – удивилась Хейли.

– Возможно, мы тут не одни.

– Сэм! – позвал его брат из-за деревьев.

Высокий бросился к нему. Мерлин прислушался.

– Их тела волокли из лагеря, но тут следы обрываются, – кажется, он нашёл следы на засыпанном хвоей мху. – Странно... Знаешь что, это явно не Чёрный Пёс.

Когда они вернулись, Хейли нашла среди обломков телефон Томми, в крови и разломанный, и готова была расплакаться.

– Хейли, – присел с ней рядом коротко стриженный. – Он наверняка жив.

– Спасите! – вдруг закричал кто-то из-за деревьев. 

Мерлин автоматически схватил ружьё и бросился на голос. Это был голос не Артура. Может быть, кричал Томми. Наверняка, раз Хейли почти догнала его далеко не слабого голема.

– На помощь! Помогите! Помогите! – крики стали раздаваться с разных сторон, и, запутавшись, куда бежать, все замерли на поляне.

– Мне показалось, звук шёл оттуда, – нерешительно сказала девушка.

– Все назад в лагерь! – вдруг скомандовал Сэм.

Когда они вернулись к разодранным палаткам, оказалось, что вся их поклажа исчезла. 

– Наши вещи! – воскликнула девушка. 

Однозначно, эта тварь охотится теперь и на них. Умная, очень умная тварь.

– И прости-прощай спутниковый телефон, – опустился возле дерева Мерлин, чтобы хоть что-нибудь сказать. 

– Что это значит? – запаниковала Хейли.

– Хитрец, – протянул Сэм. – Решил не дать нам вызвать подмогу.

– Да бросьте вы, – возразил Мерлин. – Какой-то ненормальный нас просто обокрал.

– Надо поговорить, – Сэм подошёл к брату. – Наедине.

Когда они отошли за деревья, Сэм огляделся и обернулся к брату. Мерлина, неслышно шагнувшего из голема вслед за ними, он не заметил.

– Так, дай-ка папин дневник.

Его брат достал из–за пазухи пухлую тетрадь. Сэм открыл её и почти сразу нашёл нужную страницу. На ней был изображён чёрный силуэт высокого длиннопалого страшно худого, будто высохшего, человека.

– Вот, – Сэм развернул тетрадь к брату. – Смотри.

– Перестань, – тот даже заулыбался. – Вендиго водятся в Минесоте или Северном Мичигане, но так далеко на западе – никогда.

– Подумай сам, – перебил его Сэм. – Когти, подражание человеческому голосу…

– Значит, – он поднял руку с пистолетом вверх, – это бесполезно.

Сэм отдал тетрадь и пошёл обратно, но тут же вернулся и твёрдо сказал:

– Надо увести их отсюда.

Они вернулись на поляну.

– Послушайте, – начал Сэм. – Нам надо уходить. Положение… осложнилось.

– Что? – спросила Хейли настороженно.

– Сынок, спокойно, – обернулся к нему Мерлин уже в големе, – я сумею вас защитить.

– Выстрелив в это существо, ты его только разозлишь, – возразил Сэм. – Надо уходить. Сейчас же.

– Во-первых, хватит чушь нести, – разозлился волшебник. На возвращение и организацию второго похода будет потрачено слишком много времени. У Артура может его не оказаться, – а во-вторых, ты тут не главный.

– Потише, – остановил его охотник.

– Зря мы вообще пустили вас сюда, – ответил Сэм. – Я пытаюсь защитить вас.

– Защитить меня?! – ещё больше разъярился Мерлин, подходя к Сэму. Ни в коем случае нельзя сейчас уходить. – Да я охотился здесь, когда ты под стол пешком ходил!

– Да? – Сэм заглянул ему в глаза. – Он сам классный охотник. И куда лучше тебя. Он загонит тебя и сожрёт заживо, если только мы не вытащим тебя отсюда.

Мерлин рассмеялся ему в лицо.

– Вы рехнулись что ли?

– Да, – согласился Сэм. – А ты охотился на…

– Остынь! – приказал ему брат, отодвигая его от Мерлина.

– Стойте! Хватит! – подбежала к ним девушка. – Прекратите! Послушайте, Томми, может быть, жив. И без него я не уйду.

Отлично. Молодец девочка. Ты, конечно, дурочка, но иногда делаешь правильные шаги. Мерлин незаметно выдохнул. Коротко стриженный посмотрел на Сэма, помедлил и обернулся к группе.

– Темнеет. Он неплохо охотится днём, но в сто раз лучше – ночью. Нам не убить его в темноте. Наша задача защитить себя.

– Как? – спросила Хейли.

Он долго путано объяснял что-то про магическую систему защиты, Мерлин повздыхал над примитивностью и поставил защитный купол на два метра шире, чем собирался сделать охотник.

– Ещё раз, это?.. – нерешительно спросила девушка, наблюдая, как он чертит что-то ножом на земле.

– Магические знаки, для защиты. Вендиго не обойти их.

Мерлин не выдержал и рассмеялся.

– Поменьше скептицизма, Рой, – кинул ему Старший Брат и отошёл к сидящему поодаль Сэму. Мерлин тихо произнёс заклинание, вышел из голема и подобрался поближе к братьям. Старший оглянулся на голема на другой стороне поляны. Наверное, не хотел, чтобы их подслушивали. Невидимый им Мерлин пожал плечами, извиняясь. 

– Интересно, что творится у тебя в голове, – произнёс Старший Брат, присаживаясь рядом.

– Дин, – попытался перебить его Сэм. 

О! Так вот как зовут этого паршивца!

– Ты не в порядке. Ты на взводе. Это на тебя не похоже. Из нас двоих забияка я, ты забыл?

Сэм помолчал, а потом ответил:

– Отца здесь нет. Теперь это стало ясно. Он подал бы нам знак… Точно, да!

– Боюсь, что ты прав. И, честно говоря, похоже, что его здесь и не было.

– Тогда давай отведём их в город и поедем дальше, на поиски отца. Что мы здесь забыли?

Дин странно посмотрел на него, а потом пересел, чтобы оказаться прямо перед Сэмом. В руках он держал тетрадь в кожаном переплёте.

– Вот это. Его журнал. Самое ценное, что было у отца. Здесь собрано всё, что он знает о мире зла. И он передал его нам. Чтобы мы продолжили его дело. Спасали людей, истребляли зло. Наше семейное дело.

– Я не понимаю, – перебил его Сэм. – Почему… он просто не позвонит нам… Не скажет нам, чего он хочет и где он.

– Не знаю. Я знаю одно, отец дал нам задание. И я справлюсь с ним!

– Дин, – покачал головой Сэм. – Нет. Мне нужен отец. И нужен убийца Джессики. Это всё, о чём я думаю.

– Ясно. Сэм, мы отыщем их, я обещаю. Послушай, ты только приготовься, это займёт не один день. А твой гнев, если не унять его, он убьёт тебя. Наберись терпения.

Сэм поднял на него усталый взгляд.

– Как вы это делаете? Ты и отец.

Дин вдохнул и посмотрел на костёр возле которого сидели, прижавшись друг к другу, Хейли и Бен.

– Взгляни на них, – Сэм оглянулся. – Раз у нас не семья, а черт знает что, то надо помогать другим. Тогда и нам станет легче.

Он посмотрел на Сэма, заворожено наблюдающего за людьми у огня, и прищурился.

– Есть и другой рецепт, – Сэм вопросительно посмотрел на него. Дин быстро облизал запекшиеся губы и шатнулся вперед, впечатываясь поцелуем в рот Сэма. Он жадно целовал его, зафиксировав подбородок пальцами. Но Сэм и не противился. Он послушно приоткрыл рот и с лёгким стоном удовольствия отвечал. Наконец, они оторвались друг от друга, и Дин хищно улыбнулся. – Ну, или перебить как можно больше этих злобных тварей!

Сэм хмыкнул в ответ и ощутимо расслабился.

– Помогите! – закричали из леса. – Умоляю!

На поляне все замерли.

– Спасите! 

– Он выманивает нас, – подскочил Дин. – Спокойно. Ждём.

– Внутри волшебного круга, – добавил насмешливо Мерлин, мгновенно вернувшийся в голема.

– Спасите! На помощь! – крик захлебнулся, и с другой стороны поляны послышалось холодящее кровь рычание.

– Да, это не гризли, – пришлось согласиться волшебнику.

Бэн испуганно ухватился за сестру.

– Не бойся, – она сжала его руку, – ничего не бойся.

Вокруг поляны со страшным воем начала носиться какая-то неведомая хрень. Защита Мерлина оказалась ему не по зубам.

– Он здесь, – воскликнул Дин.

Пора. 

Мерлин замер, а потом начал палить по кустам, в надежде пристрелить тварь. После очередного выстрела раздался вопль.

– Попал! – волшебник бросился вон из защитного круга.

– Рой! – закричал Дин. – Нет! Рой!

Он быстро обернулся на девушку с её братом, прикрикнув, чтобы не двигались с места, и они с Сэмом бросились за ним следом.

Голем остановился на мгновение, прислушаться, где находится чудовище, и в тот же момент оно схватило его за голову, мощным рывком утаскивая на дерево. Мерлин едва успел выскочить из него, прежде чем тварь свернула ему голову. 

Его переполнял восторг – лапы нечисти были покрыты крошечными частицами камня, копоти и золота. Старого добротного золота. Он прекрасно помнил, где находится ближайший заброшенный золотой рудник.

Мерлин бежал со всех ног. Ему было уже плевать, неслось ли чудовище за ним. Сердце билось как сумасшедшее, вырываясь из груди вперёд спешащего изо всех сил человека, билось надрывно, словно мотор на последних оборотах. Он уже чувствовал, что там, в пещере, так же сумасшедше бьётся в клетке вся его жизнь.

Он дважды кувыркнулся, споткнувшись о корни, но, не чувствуя боли, вскочил и побежал дальше. Вот стоит вросшая в землю вагонетка, давным-давно раскуроченные рельсы ведут в пещеру сквозь ощерившиеся обломками двери. Мерлин на бегу развернулся и поставил блок на отверстие, в надежде, что вендиго, какими бы способностями оно ни обладало, не сможет пройти. Останавливаться и проверять не было времени.

Мерлин выпустил впереди себя серебристого единорога, но тот быстро выдохся и испарился. Слишком много страха, слишком много мучений, слишком много смертей. Над головой он обнаружил дыру, ведущую наружу. Может быть, когда-то здесь была вентиляция или какой-то локальный обвал. На всякий случай сюда тоже следовало поставить блок…

Вылетев на полной скорости в большую пещеру, Мерлин не сразу осознал, где он оказался. Перед ним с потолка, как огромные копченые сосиски, свисали тела людей разной степени комплектации. Некоторые из них только начали гнить, а другие представляли собой одни кости со следами зубов, удерживаемые только веревками...

Господи...

Мерлин судорожно вздохнул, осознав, что где-то среди этих несчастных останков висит и Артур. В том, что он жив, волшебник уже не сомневался. Иначе сердце бы не болело. И он отказывался думать, что было бы, если бы Артур всё-таки умер. Но теперь он начал сомневаться, что найдет его целым.

Содрогаясь от ужаса, Мерлин шагнул в колыхающуюся стену трупов.

– Артур... – тихонько позвал он. – Боже милостивый...

Зацепившись за что-то ботинком, волшебник опустил взгляд вниз, но в темноте ничего не разглядел. Когда он опустился на корточки, ему пришлось обеими руками закрыть себе рот, потому что шнурки его кроссовка зацепились за чью-то костлявую кисть. Так как кроме кисти больше ничего не было, Мерлин брезгливо потянул за шнурок и попытался встать. 

Судьба не была к нему сегодня милосердна. Ему пришлось ухватиться за ближайшую обгрызенную культю, чтобы подняться.

Вот теперь ему стало по-настоящему плохо. Его резко замутило и повело всем корпусом вправо. Мерлин слабо врезался плечом в чьи-то обглоданные, крепко связанные руки без пальцев и упал.

Где-то здесь Артур…

Артур…

Артур…

Мерлин заставил себя подняться. Он постоял немного, закрыв глаза и пытаясь не дышать полной грудью, снова потянулся к магии… Потянулся к магии… Выше… Ещё чуть-чуть…

Он нащупал две или три плотно переплетённые нити, и ему пришлось тянуть их к себе изо всех сил. Сосредоточившись на нитях, Мерлин пошёл вперёд, стараясь не выпустить их из ладоней.

Крепко зажмурившись, он просто шёл вперёд, и открыл глаза только, когда почувствовал, что ему больше ничего не мешает двигаться. Перед ним оказался закуток, где висели ещё пятеро людей.

Двое были уже без ног, и, скорее всего, мертвы. У других головы были так сильно свёрнуты набок, что сомнений тоже не возникало. А вот и знаменитый красный плащ, чёрт бы его побрал.

Мерлин рванулся к Артуру и подхватил оседающее из испаряющихся верёвок безжизненное тело. Ему пришлось уложить его на пол. Потому что Артур вернулся в тех доспехах, в которых уходил, а Мерлин за прошедшие века физически сильнее не стал. 

Волшебник приник ухом к груди вернувшегося из прошлого короля и с трудом различил слабые удары. Он осторожно похлопал его по щекам, но голова Артура лишь безвольно мотнулась вбок.

Отчаявшись привести его в сознание, Мерлин быстро прошептал заклинание, и из его сомкнутых ладоней выпорхнула бабочка, тут же тяжеловесно просевшая в полёте до самого пола. Она судорожно била крыльями, но ей не удавалось подняться больше чем на пару дюймов. Волшебник проводил её напряжённым взглядом, и бабочка упрямо пошла наверх к пробитому отверстию вентиляции шахты.

Что же здесь за магия, в золотой-то шахте, что даже бабочка с трудом летает? Мерлин оглянулся на обезображенные трупы, вздохнул и вернулся к Артуру.

Единорога вызвать не получалось, поэтому Мерлин просто ухватился за наплечники и волоком потащил короля прочь. В противоположную от трупов сторону. Туда, где должен был быть выход в нормальном его понимании. Где он был указан на картах. Откуда тянулись три тонкие нитки магии.

Было ещё темно, когда ему удалось, наконец, вдохнуть свежий лесной воздух. Ноги тряслись, пальцы соскальзывали с металлических доспехов, поясницу ломило. Где-то под правым ребром Мерлин ощущал неровную пульсацию. Это вендиго пыталось пробиться за поставленные им щиты.

Ну и плевать. Они уже далеко. Здесь можно найти помощь. Даже если бабочка не долетела. Даже если не сработает порт-ключ. А порт-ключ не сработал. Даже когда Мерлин не просто прикоснулся к нему, а уже и потёр его, и полизал, и подул на него.

За спиной Мерлина кто-то беспокойно всхрапнул, и волшебник испуганно подскочил, оборачиваясь. На краю поляны стоял большой лось с широкими рогами, и нерешительно косился на людей влажными глазами. Но и не уходил. Вообще, у него был вид, что он сам не понимает, почему не уходит.

Мерлин протянул к лосю руку, и тот осторожно шагнул к нему. Медленно, очень медленно, зверь подошёл, постоянно настороженно поглядывая на темноту входа в шахту. Мерлин коснулся его мягкого носа ладонью, и лось начал опускаться на землю, складывая длинные ноги под себя.

Самым сложным оказалось втащить на лося Артура. Если волоком Мерлин ещё мог как-то передвигать его, то поднять короля ему оказалось не под силу. Лось испуганно дёргал ушами, вертел лобастой головой, но не вставал с земли. В какой-то момент, чуть не получив по загривку рогом, Мерлин выругался, и, отпихнув от себя голову животного, принялся ожесточённо срывать с Артура тяжёлые доспехи.

Под доспехами Артур оказался очень худым, серым и каким-то смятым. Будто вендиго пыталось поужинать им сквозь железо. Завернув тело Артура в плащ, Мерлин, наконец, взвалил его на лося, и тот неуклюже поднялся. Мерлину ещё пришлось ловить Артура, сползающего с покатой спины.

Он ухватил зверя за рог и повёл туда, где вились, переплетаясь нити магии. Он тянулся к ним изо всех сил, но они не спешили ему навстречу. Они покачивались где-то на границе горы, не решаясь подвинуться ближе. Слишком много смертей. Слишком много зла. Слишком много боли.

Он тянулся к магии, он звал её. Он тянул за собой лося, он звал Артура. Никакой реакции. Только животное послушно и молча шло за ним.

Едва Мерлину удалось дотянуться до магии, он тут же вытащил порт-ключ из кармана и мгновенно перенёсся в номер мотеля в «Затерянной Речке». Вместе с Артуром и лосём… Чёрт...

Лось испуганно замычал, стукнул копытом, Артур окончательно сполз с его спины и безвольной куклой свалился на пол. Зашевелился, застонал. Мерлин бросился к нему.

– Артур! Артур! Ты слышишь меня? – спрашивал его волшебник, пытаясь заглянуть в закатывающиеся глаза. Артур только тихо стонал и пытался отвернуть от него голову. Мерлин с трудом затащил его на постель, потому что он вдруг начал слабо отбиваться, истерично всхлипывать и куда-то отползать.

– Боже… Господи… – прошептал Мерлин в отчаянии.

Артур лежал на кровати, уткнувшись лбом в колени, и тихо выл. Лось запутался рогом в занавеске и испуганно мычал. Мерлин матерился.

Решив сначала вытолкать лося наружу, Мерлин сорвал с него занавеску, открыл дверь и потянул один из рогов на себя. Потому что просто так они в дверь не пролазили. Лось мычал и дрожал коленками. Артур выл. Мерлин матерился.

Вытянув голову лося боком наружу, Мерлин протиснулся между лопаткой зверя и косяком двери, и упёрся плечом ему в бедро, выталкивая его на улицу. Лось мычал и испуганно пятился, застревая рогами уже снаружи. Артур выл. Мерлин матерился.

Окончательно разозлившись, волшебник придал задней части лося некоторое ускорение посредством магии, и животное вынесло сразу на середину парковки, где оно быстро сориентировалось и ломанулось в кусты.

Мерлин громко захлопнул дверь, отчего Артур вдруг замолчал. Глаза волшебника затопило золотом. По его приказу волшебные нити оплели тело короля, подняли его над постелью и плавно понесли его вслед за Мерлином в уборную. Ванна мгновенно наполнилась горячей пенной водой, лампочка стала светить ярче, а одежды Артура расползлись по швам и упали неопрятной кучкой на пол.

Нити аккуратно опустили Артура в ванную, а тот вдруг завопил, закричал страшно, забился в руках бросившегося к нему Мерлина. Волшебник опустил ладонь ему на лоб, Артур застонал и расслабился, чуть не уйдя под воду с головой.

Мерлин ещё долго обмывал его, смазывал его раны целебной мазью, даже самую мелкую царапинку. А Артур вдруг вскидывался, смотрел на него огромными глазами и начинал испуганно дёргаться, и Мерлину приходилось снова и снова шептать слова заклинания.

Вода сменялась ещё трижды, мазь мерно наполняла быстро пустеющий горшочек, но когда Мерлин начал осторожно мыть Артуру голову, он, наконец, окончательно расслабился и отключился. Всё ещё ужасно худой, серый и страшный.

На рассвете Мерлин укутал его полотенцами, приказал нитям отнести его на постель, а сам вышел на улицу. Под правым ребром что-то разбилось. 

Волшебник поймал маленькую птичку и отправил её на гору, наблюдая за происходящим её глазами. Птичка побилась на границе сети подземных переходов, но по приказу Мерлина сдалась и, механически передвигая крыльями, влетела в шахту.

Охотники на нечисть склонились над ещё живым Томми, вендиго неслось по каменному коридору прямо им навстречу... Мерлин на секунду прикрыл глаза. Как же не хотелось туда возвращаться.

На самом деле, парни стоили того доверия, что оказала им Хейли. Мерлин не стал смотреть, как догорает вендиго, отпустил птичку и вернулся в номер. Он послушал, как сопит в одеяле Артур, упал рядом с ним и отрубился.

Утро началось с привычного тихого вкрадчивого «Мёёёрлин». Волшебник привычно натянул на голову одеяло с привычным же «ищпятьмнутчк».

Он проспал ещё около получаса, потому что потом его уже стали раздражать и плеск воды в ванной, и довольное посвистывание, и невнятное бормотание.

Внезапно осознав, что именно мешает ему спать, Мерлин осторожно выглянул из-под одеяла. И увидел живого, здорового и полностью обнажённого Артура. Он весь светился золотом, крутясь перед зеркалом.

Артур как-то определил, что Мерлин проснулся, перестал что-то мурлыкать под нос и спросил у него во весь голос:

– Я правда свечусь или мне кажется?

– Эмм… – невразумительно ответил Мерлин.

– Это опять твоя магия, Мёёрлин? – Артур оглянулся на него из-за плеча, хитро улыбаясь.

– Ну… Я не знаю…

– Что ты так на меня смотришь? – осторожно спросил Артур. – Это опасно?

– Нет, что ты! Просто ещё не привык, что ты вернулся… – Мерлин осторожно выполз из-под одеяла и встал.

– О! – обрадовался Артур. – Я знаю, что с этим можно сделать! 

Он в два шага оказался к нему вплотную, обхватил Мерлина руками и упал вместе с ним на кровать. Быстро и спокойно Артур вытряхнул его из одежды, и Мерлин совершенно пропустил тот момент, когда он оказался с раздвинутыми ногами под тяжёлым телом короля.

– Подожди, Артур, что ты делаешь?

– А что не так? Помещение, где мы находимся, кажется безопасным, дверь закрыта на ключ, ты спал достаточно спокойно, чтобы я предположил, что мы никуда не торопимся… – Артур прекратил гладить его сосок и вопросительно приподнял брови. – Или торопимся?

– Ннет… – выдавил из себя Мерлин. Ему уже стало жарко.

– Тогда ты уже можешь расслабиться и получать удовольствие, – Артур пошло подвигал бровями, и Мерлин почувствовал, как краска смущения заливает его лицо. Последний раз он смущался очень давно. В постели с Артуром. От того, что он шептал ему на ухо. В Камелоте.

А теперь Артур целует его шею, царапая жёсткой едва проступившей щетиной, прикусывает кожу на ключице, лижет сосок. Его ладонь сжимает член Мерлина, идёт вверх, большой палец размазывает выступившую смазку по головке.

Артур нежен и настойчив, а Мерлин уплывает. 

Артур сосёт его член, останавливаясь кончиком языка на щёлочке уретры, гладит пальцами мошонку, аккуратно надавливает на звёздочку ануса. А Мерлин горит.

Артур проталкивает ему в зад язык, пальцы, член. Мерлин кричит, стонет, матерится. 

Артур переворачивает его, подкладывая под живот комок из одеяла. Мерлин тонет в сладком мареве.

Артур вбивает его в кровать, а Мерлин взрывается фейерверком.

Потом, когда они вдвоём выкарабкиваются из оргазма, Артур вытирает его полотенцем и властно прижимает к себе.

Мерлин обессиленный и абсолютно счастливый лежит, уткнувшись в подушку, и чувствует, как вытекает сперма из его растянутой задницы, когда Артур спрашивает:

– Как долго меня не было?


End file.
